mom_cbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mom
Mom'' '''is an American sitcom (situation comedy) that premiered on September 23, 2013, on CBS. The series stars Anna Faris (Christy Plunkett), Allison Janney (Bonnie Plunkett), and no longer Season regulars: Sadie Calvano (Violet Plunkett) and Blake Garrett Rosenthal (Roscoe Plunkett) and was created by Chuck Lorre, Eddie Gorodetsky, and Gemma Baker. Other original cast includes, no longer Series Regulars: Nate Corddry (Gabriel), Matt Jones (Baxter), French Stewart (Chef Rudy), and Spencer Daniels (Luke). Recurring cast, now bumped up to Main Cast includes Mimi Kennedy (Marjorie Armstrong-Perugian), Jaime Pressly (Jill Kendall) and Beth Hall (Wendy Harris) and newcomer: William Fichtner (Adam Janikowski). Kristen Johnston, guest in season 5 and recurring in season 6, was promoted to Main Cast as Tammy Diffendorf in season 7. Each Season has an equal amount of 22 episodes that air on CBS on Television.' The series follows Christy Plunkett (Anna Faris), a single mother who—after dealing with her battle with alcoholism and drug addiction—decides to restart her life in California's Sonoma County Wine Country: Napa working as a waitress and attending Alcoholics Anonymous meetings. However, her history with addiction happens to run in the family: her mother, Bonnie (Allison Janney), is also a recovering drug and alcohol addict, and Christy's 16-year-old daughter, Violet (Sadie Calvano) has begun to follow in Christy's footsteps by sleeping with her boyfriend, Luke (Spencer Daniels), resulting in an unplanned pregnancy that parallels Christy's, who gave birth to Violet when she was Violet's age. Violet makes the decision to put her baby up for adoption in an attempt to break the cycle of being a young, struggling mother. Christy also has a younger son, Roscoe, whose father, Baxter (her ex-husband, as Violet has a different father), is a deadbeat and a drug dealer. In the beginning of the series, Christy also dates Gabriel, her boss at restaurant The Rustic Fig (who is also married but wants out despite having a father-in-law who owns the restaurant), and Rudy (a critical chef who takes his job too seriously). Since Season 4, both Violet and Roscoe no longer live with their mother and grandmother. Since Season 2, Christy and Bonnie live together in an apartment that Bonnie managed to get by embellishing her resume to land a job as a building manager, which she now has some experience in as she is getting better at the job. Christy is currently studying law. Bonnie started a relationship with Adam Janikowski in season 4, got engaged to him in season 5 and married him at the end of season 6. Development and Production Mom was one of the many projects that quickly became a priority for CBS and Warner Bros when it was pitched in December 2012, in part due to Lorre's new four-year deal with Warner the previous September. It was green-lit by CBS for a series order pick up on May 9, 2013. This pickup also gave Lorre the distinction of having 4 sitcoms airing on one network starting in the 2013–14 season. The following week, the network announced that it would place the sitcom in the Monday night 9:30 pm (ET/PT) timeslot following 2 Broke Girls. However, after the cancellation of We Are Men, 2 Broke Girls was moved into the show's 8:30 pm slot, with repeats of The Big Bang Theory occupying the 9 pm lead-in time slot to Mom until the season debut of Mike & Molly on November 4, 2013. The show received a full first season order for 22 episodes on October 18, 2013. 'Casting' The series gives Faris, who had guest starred in various television programs in-between her film projects and been sought-after for other television projects (including a failed pilot called Blue Skies that was being produced for NBC), her first full-time television role, as she landed the part of the lead character, Christy, in January 2013. On January 28, 2013, Janney was next to come aboard the project, playing Christy's mother. Matt Jones and Spencer Daniels were added to the cast in February 2013, with Jones playing Christy's ex-husband, Baxter, and Daniels taking the role of Luke, the boyfriend of Christy's daughter, Violet. Mimi Kennedy took a recurring role in the first season, and became part of the main cast in the second. Like the rest of the cast, French Stewart was credited in every episode during season 1, but was only credited when he appeared in season 2. Cast and Characters Main Recurring/Guest Episode Titles Mom''s' titles can be confusing and odd; they usually consist of two odd topics mentioned by the characters strung together. Sometimes titles get mixed up and come into two different versions, for example "A Small Nervous Meltdown and a Misplaced Fork" is an episode on the wiki, however in different places it is entitled as "A Small Nervous Breakdown and a Misplaced Fork". If this happens for an episode, when you click a broken link or search for the page you will be redirected to the episode title that has been chosen officially. Social Media ''Mom is currently on Social Media. The show's accounts are linked below: * Twitter * Facebook * Instagram On Wiki Colors The Wiki's main colors at the moment are: (Shades of) Blue, Black and White. Information * This TV Show is American, so I'd appreciate it if everyone could use American spelling, I, myself am British, so I convert my spelling. (Mum - Mom, Colour - Color) * The current font we use is 'Old Standard TT' from Google Fonts, only Admins can change the fonts. If you own/admin a wiki, and would like to change fonts, you can do so via your 'sitename.wikia.com/wiki/''MediaWiki:Wikia.css''' page and install a font, using Google Fonts and demonstrations. News Articles 2013=N/A |-| 2014=N/A |-| 2015= * Jaime Pressly and Mimi Kennedy discuss their part of the 'Mom' universe. * Mom Season 3 Premiere Recap: The Mother of All Excuses * Ellen Burstyn guest stars on CBS “Mom” Season 3 premiere * Review: CBS' 'Mom' still neatly balancing comedy and drama in season 3 * Inside the Sisterhood of 'Mom' |-| 2016= * Mom: William Fichtner (Adam) to Be Season 4 Regular * Mom Promotes William Fichtner to Series Regular for Season 4 * With ‘Mom,’ Chuck Lorre Finally Earned His Stripes as One of TV’s Top Auteurs * And the 2016 Emmy for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series will probably go to… Mom‘s Allison Janney. * Chuck Lorre on Why ‘Mom’ Is His Hardest But Most Rewarding Job * Allison Janney Briefs White House Reporters as The West Wing's C.J. Cregg * Mom Recap: Enter Jodi's Boyfriend * Mom: Season Three Ratings * Mom: CBS Sitcom Returning for Season Four |-| 2017= * ‘Mom’ Close to Season 5 Renewal at CBS (EXCLUSIVE) * [http://tvseriesfinale.com/tv-show/mom-cbs-tv-show-cancelled-renewed-season-five/ Mom: Has the CBS TV Show Been Cancelled or Renewed for Season Five?] * When does Mom season 5 premiere on CBS? * Will 'Mom' Return For Season 5? This Mother & Daughter Dynamic Is Still So Compelling Category:Series Category:Content